A life changing decision
by OA-SVU
Summary: Olivia goes against protocol to try and save a young girl, will she make it in in time? **This is my first ever fanfic so please feel free to review, I've cut it off without giving it a proper ending because I'd like to do a sequel so feel free to review and offer any constructive criticism, it will be greatly appreciated and I'll take on your considerations for the next story**


Alex stormed into her office, slamming the door shut behind her. She just didn't understand why she let someone as brass as Olivia Benson get under her skin. She had been working for SVU a little over five months now and she was still finding it hard to be accepted. They were a close knit team that was clear but they all seemed to follow Olivia's lead. It was no secret that they never got along Alex didn't have a very high opinion of the somewhat unprofessional detective. Olivia fought her at every turn, argued with her when Alex always needed more evidence before issuing a warrant. And still, she still wanted the detective's approval, still got upset when Olivia shouted at her more than everyone else and still thought about her day and night in the confines of her own home when no one else was about.

_Eight hours previously:_

_A knock on her door brought Alex out of her daydream, shaking it off she focused once more on her office surroundings and the persistent knocking at her door_

"_Come in" she answered in a more focused tone._

_The door opened and in came the focus of her previous daydream. Olivia was a beautiful woman, with a warm heart, but sometimes the detective took decisions against her work personal. She cared for the victim's that was clear, but she was always trying to push the boundaries of the law, and Alex whole heartedly did not approve of that._

"_What can a do for you Detective?"_

"_I need a warrant to search Jake Lorna's other buildings. I know he has her Alex I just know. He owns a few huts on the outer city and I just know Melissa is in one of them, I can feel it" She spoke pleadingly and Alex had to take a deep breath before she replied._

"_Look...Olivia, we picked him up, we questioned him, and apart from the fact he was seen near the scene when Melissa was abducted there is nothing else to pin this on him, why are you so hell bent on proving he is?"_

"_Because Alex" Olivia almost shouted in reply. "He had this gleam, this smirk when I was questioning him, he's had previous child offence convictions, okay they were 10 years ago but still, I know he has something to do with this, I just know" She pleadingly looked into Alex's eyes, and Alex found it hard to return her stare. _

"_Bring me something, anything that suggests he may have been involved, and you'll have your warrant, but my hands are tied."_

"_Her life is in danger Alex he has previous convictions he was in the area, the look in his eyes. If something happens to her and we don't get there in time the guilt will fall back on you"._

_Olivia turned around and stormed out of the office and it took everything Alex had to not call her back and tell her she'll get her warrant but there was just not enough proof, no judge would issue a warrant for this._

...

Olivia was fuming, why didn't Alex see Jake for what he was? How could she not tell he was involved?

Four year old Melissa was taken from the park behind the flats they lived in when her mother drunk mother had left her playing unsupervised to go and get another drink. How no one had reported her to the police sooner was beyond Olivia, but the people living in the surrounding apartments paid no attention, and as a result a baby girl was missing.

After police had been notified and CCTV of the surrounding areas checked, Jake Lorna was spotted by police, looking slightly suspicious on camera, but as no cameras were pointing over the area she was taken from there was no proof. Due to previous convictions, Jake was on the Sex Offenders register and was not allowed within 200 yards of any play area so when he was spotted on CCTV he was brought in for questioning 15 hours after her disappearance he was brought in for questioning for breaking his parole agreements.

The SVU team were working frantically to find any other evidence on him but were coming up short but it was clear to Elliot and the rest of the gang that Jake was involved. After being released Jake left the precinct and everyone was back to square one.

"Well I'm off home, Kathy and the kids haven't seen me for a while and I feel like I need to just be with them at the moment" Elliot spoke quietly, this was affecting him as much as Olivia, having little Eli only a few months younger than Melissa was really getting to him and although he felt terrible he couldn't be doing anymore at the moment, relief flooded through him knowing his children were all safe and at home.

After packing up their thin and clearing up their desks the detectives slowly made their way out of the precinct and into the air of the city.

"You want a lift Olivia?" Fin broke the silence and was looking at Olivia for a reply.

"No I'm good, think I'll just take a walk grab some food to take home, see you in the morning guys"

The group split up and Olivia took one lasting look at them before quickly walking off in the opposite direction. She had no intention of going home. She was going to go against everything she was taught and protocol and go to the outer city were Jake's huts were. After making it to her apartment and picking up her car, she quickly set off to the city boundaries. When the city was nothing but a mere image in her rear view mirror and the woodland was becoming increasingly more visible, Olivia turned off the lights off her car and turned onto a dirt road going further into the woodland.

...

About two miles down the dirt road Olivia shut off the engine and quietly climbed out of her car. Making sure she had her gun secured on her hip and a flashlight in her hand, she set off slowly down the dirt road toward the numerous sheds that belonged in this area.

In the distance Olivia could see a small glimmer of a light coming through a shed window and carefully without disturbing any of the woodland around her, made her way towards the light. When she was not more than 50 yards away the shed door opened and out walked Jake. He got into a car and drove right past Olivia who was hidden from sight.

When his rear lights were no longer visible Olivia took off towards the shed he exited. With her heart pounding in her chest she made her way to the door, hoping that little Melissa would be in here. The door was locked and when Olivia attempted to see through the window she saw nothing but darkness. The shed, which was more of a medium sized hut that people used for the storage, usually of water equipment for the lake down the path, was a decent sized hut. It must have been about 20ft by 15ft, with only one door. Making her way slowly towards the rear of the shed Olivia spotted another window, slightly ajar. Managing to pry the window open further, Olivia used an upturned chair outside of the hut as a boost and entered through the window.

Turning on her flashlight Olivia quickly moved it around the first room. The inside of the hut appeared a lot larger than the exterior and there was a partitioned wall with no door separating the hut into two rooms. Carefully as not to disturb anything Olivia began methodically searching the first room. A few minutes into the search a small whimper came from the other room. At first, Olivia though it may have been an animal or creature outside when she didn't hear it again and carried on with her search.

Another whimper sound filled the cabin, Olivia's heartbeat began thumping her chest yet again as she slowly unhooked her gun and raised it, carefully making her way to the second room where she believed the whimpering was now coming from. In the doorway, Olivia pointed her light around the room seeing nothing at first. Upon closer inspection Olivia saw and overturned table and made her way forward.

Appearing over the top of the table, Olivia's breath caught in her throat, her chest tightened and tears began to slowly form in her eyes. There, behind the table was the battered and bruised body of four year old Melissa. Carefully as not to frighten her, Olivia pulled out her cell and dialled one on her speed dial. After Elliot picked up she explained where she was and what had happened and hung up.

At first the little girl didn't notice Olivia standing above her, but as soon as Olivia took another step, she flinched away, breaking Olivia's heart in the process.

"It's ok, ssshhh it's ok, I'm not here to hurt you" Taking out her badge and putting her gun away, Olivia showed little Melissa her badge, not knowing whether the little girl would understand.

"I'm a police officer, my name's Olivia and you must be Melissa? I'm here to help you, I won't hurt you, I promise" Again the little girl flinched away. Her battered and bruised body barely moving to hide herself. She had no clothes on and her body was swollen and bruised, nothing of her reflected the innocent little girl whose picture had been broadcast across the city the previous day.

Inching her way slowly towards little Melissa, Olivia lowered herself to the floor, hoping to be less intimidating. The tears were flowing freely now and she could do nothing to hold them back. Carefully she sat down in front of Melissa and began slowly and calmly talking to her, continuously telling her she was going to be ok. When Melissa picked her head up to study Olivia more, Olivia could see the swelling to her face, her eyes were all puffed up, her lips were cut and bleeding and her eyes were glazed over, and held a haunted look that no child should ever have.

So caught up in trying to calm Melissa, Olivia failed to hear a car coming up to the hut outside, or anyone unlocking the door and making their way through the hut. It wasn't until Melissa tensed up again and Olivia turned around she realised she'd let her guard down and endangered both their lives. Jake came storming towards her and started kicking her whilst she was already down. Olivia barely managed to swing her right leg out to stop the next onslaught of kicks heading her way.

She was not quick enough and the next kick got her in the ribs, knocking the air right out of her. Throughout the attack, Jake was shouting, screaming at her and screaming at Melissa, saying he should have killed her, and how he'll kill the 'bitch detective' for coming out here. Rolling on her side, Olivia saw tears streaming down Melissa's face, hoping she'd still be able to save her. In a move that shocked Jake, Olivia pulled her gun and fired off a shot, barely missing Jake and hitting the wood wall behind him. He came charging at her again, so she took aim and fired her gun three times, hoping that the shots didn't miss.

Silence filled the hut and after what seemed like an eternity, Olivia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Jake lay slumped on the floor, blood pouring from him. Careful to further injure her probably broken ribs and arm she made her way towards Melissa who was still huddled behind the table petrified.

Trying to sit up against the wall, her body screamed in protest. Everything was becoming blurry and the room was spinning. She heard more cars speed down the dirt road and doors slamming. Melissa had slowly made her way towards Olivia and climbed onto her lap, not releasing a cry or any sound. She just sat there holding on. Olivia was finding it hard to breathe but held on tighter to the little girl. Elliot, Fin, Much and Cragen along with uniformed officers stormed the hut and stopped abruptly in the partitioned doorway. Taking in the sight before them, they didn't know whether to shout at Olivia for being stupid and coming alone, or commend her for saving the little girl. They made their way to Jake who was still breathing and watched as paramedics along with uniformed officers left the hut with him on a stretcher.

Olivia held her hand up, to stop them from coming any closer as she felt Melissa tense in her arms.

Carefully rubbing her arm up and down Melissa's back in a soothing manner, Olivia continued whispering in the little girl's ear that she was safe, and the men weren't going to hurt her. Not feeling the little girl relax, she asked for a blanket, which the paramedic quickly supplied her with and wrapped it around Melissa's small frame. Trying and failing to stand up, Elliot slowly made his way towards his partner and best friend whilst trying not to scare the little girl. Aware that his partner was favouring the arm holding the little girl whilst her other arm was limply dangling at her side he carefully helped her up whilst avoiding touching Melissa. The little girl, who refused to left her head from Olivia's shoulder remained tense until Olivia was on her feet and Elliot had stepped away.

When making eye contact with her team finally, she could see small smiles on their faces. Their eyes all held that glazed look clearly they were all feeling as emotional as Olivia whose tears were freely running down her cheeks.

Melissa still remained tense as Olivia hobbled towards the exit refusing any help as it was scaring Melissa. Nearing the door, Olivia stopped whispering in Melissa's ear when another figure appeared in the doorway.

...

_Previously_

_Alex was sitting in her apartment after going over the row with Olivia in her head there was nothing she could do. She knew this and yet the feeling of guilt slowly pooled in her stomach. She just hoped that any evidence could be collected before it was too late for little Melissa. _

_The shrill of her cell brought her out of her thoughts. Reaching for her phone knots formed in her stomach when she saw Elliot come up on caller ID. _

"_Cabot" she answered and remained silent whilst Elliot explained the call he received from Olivia and where they were heading. Tears were forming but she held them at bay whilst she listened to Elliot and explained she's meet them there._

_Hanging up the phone without so much as a bye she ran to grab her keys and headed towards the parking lot under her apartment building, got in her car and sped off to where Elliot informed her of where Olivia was. _

...

Olivia froze when she notice Alex standing in the doorway. Waiting for a reprimand for her entering a building with no warrant, for not informing them previously of where she was going and what she had planned. Nothing came.

Upon closer inspection of Alex's appearance, she took in her haggled look, Alex was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt her hair was lose and tears were streaming down her face. She slowly made her way to Olivia and Melissa. Carefully coming up next to Melissa she quietly started talking to the little girl, explaining she was a friend of Olivia's and that she wouldn't hurt her. When Melissa seemed to relax with the voice of another female, Alex carefully wrapped her arm around Olivia for extra support and helped her into the back of the ambulance with Melissa and climbed in with them.

...

In the ambulance Melissa refused to let any of the paramedics touch her, so they left her safe and securely in Olivia's arm. They sat sideways on the stretcher with Alex sat on Olivia's left where Melissa was. She began stroking Melissa's hair, trying to calm her. When Melissa finally looked up at Alex, Alex could see the bruised and bloodied face and let her tears flow more freely, not even attempting to keep them at bay.

"Melissa, I'm Alex, I'm a friend of Olivia's. I know you're scared but you're safe now. We won't let anything happen to you again okay" Alex spoke so calmly it was a complete contrast to what Olivia was used too. She's rarely heard Alex speak with such emotion, always used to the 'Ice queen' persona she's see on a daily basis. It touched her heart and made her love Alex...wait love...she didn't love Alex, did she? They fought all the time, they never agreed on anything, and yet she couldn't help but admire and respect Alex at the same time.

Shaking her thoughts away, Olivia winced when Melissa suddenly moved off her and onto Alex's lap, still facing Olivia and holding her hand. Melissa had yet to say a word but seemed to be calming down somewhat.

Alex was so shocked when Melissa moved to her lap, at first she didn't know what to do, but as soon as Melissa sat down and relaxed a little more she held her securely all the whilst looking at the hand of Olivia's Melissa was still holding and imagining Olivia holding their own daughter...wait...own daughter, where had that thought come from, she didn't see Olivia like that, plus Olivia was straight. Shaking away her thoughts she noticed the ambulance stop and the doors opening. They were finally at the hospital.

Not wanting to be separated from neither Olivia nor Alex Melissa held on tighter to both, the doctors had no choice but to place them all in the same small room down the corridor to ensure their privacy.

In the security of their own room a female nurse and doctor entered the room and took in the scene before them. A heroic female detective and ADA Cabot where closely sitting on the bed with a little girl wrapped in a blanket securely held between them. When the doctor approached the little girl tensed so the doctor took a step back. She began talking to the little girl who still refused to have anyone other than Alex or Olivia near her. After some 40 minutes and coaxing from the doctor, Melissa allowed the doctor to check her over and take a note of her injuries, all the while holding tightly a hand of both Olivia and Alex.

After an extensive check up, the haunting details of the suffering and abuse suffered by Melissa was brought to light, neither Alex nor Olivia could hold back the tears. Melissa was crying now, the first sound she's made since being rescued.

...

The rest of the team pulled up to the hospital about twenty minutes after Alex and Olivia arrived, staying on scene to secure that every bit of evidence was collected by the CSU before leaving. After asking at the desk they were shown to a waiting room near the private room which held their friends and little girl and waited for news. A doctor came through over an hour and a half later and supplied them with the information they needed before turning around and heading back down a corridor.

Elliot stood up and went to knock on the door of the private room. When he pushed the door open he saw the little girl sleeping on the bed with an IV attached to her little arms. Her wounds had been cleaned and her face was now visible clearly. She looked haunted even in her sleep and Elliot's anger at Jake increased tenfold.

"Hey" he quietly whispered to both Alex and Olivia, who were sitting on the only chair currently in the room and the bottom of the bed which held Melissa. Olivia got off the bed and limped over to Elliot who held her in a lose embrace, mindful of her injuries. She was now in a hospital gown with a sling over her right arm. Bruises were forming on her face and through the gown he could feel bandages that were clearly supporting her ribs.

"Hey" Olivia replied and stayed in his arms a few minutes.

"How are you feeling? How's Melissa?"

Olivia sighed and took a deep breath before continuing,

"I'm ok, I have bruised ribs, luckily none are broken so they'll be fine in a good month or so, my shoulder was dislocated but it's been put back in place and I just a swollen ankle from where he stomped on my foot but nothing too serious. Melissa on the other hand, oh god...Elliot, she's battered and bruised she has cuts across her face and body. Doctors said there were signs of sexual abuse"

She took a deep breath the calm herself down but more tears freely ran down her face and onto her hospital gown. Sobs wracked her body and she shook in Elliot's arms. Alex who was watching from the chair took deep breaths repeatedly to calm herself whilst holding Melissa's little hand in her own. Elliot himself was tearing up, worried sick about his partner and grateful she was going to be ok.

"Don't you ever and I mean ever go without back up like that again Liv, you scared us all. I'm your partner, I should have your back at all times, you're like a sister to me, my best friend, please don't do that to me again ok, next time tell me, you know I would have come with you"

Olivia who was still crying in his arms nodded her head against his shoulder then took a step back before looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry El, I just didn't want to get you in trouble, but I had to listen to my gut El, I knew he had her, I just had to go. Has Cragen said anything? How much trouble am I in? Not that I'm that bothered, she's safe El, that's all I care about at the moment."

"Oh you know him, he's angry you went alone and you got hurt. It'll blow over. E's also extremely proud that you found her, it's not every day we get to bring the kids home alive Liv, the press are having a field day, you're a hero"

Olivia growled in her throat, not wanting any attention brought to her.

"What about the fall out? Has Cragen said anything about that?"

Elliot looked from Olivia and then to Alex, hoping the ADA could offer some advice. Alex finally looked at both of them and sighed before she spoke.

"I'll speak to Liz in the morning, hopefully because you found Melissa and she's safe, they'll not press any charges against you for technically breaking and entering, following a suspect without due course and breaking protocol, but you could still face a suspension. I might be able to swing it so you get a paid suspension but I don't know. With regards to Jake, he attacked you so we can file for self defence that will be no problem, that doubled with the fact he had her held captive and abused her, he'll be away for a very long time. But like Elliot said, please Liv, don't do anything stupid like that again, I-we can't lose you".

Hoping no one noticed her slip of I instead of we she looked away and looked back to Melissa on the bed. Elliot had a knowing smirk on his face and gave Liv one last hug before saying he'd tell the guys to pop in tomorrow with any more news and left.

Olivia stood at the base of the bed in the same spot she was talking to Elliot, only now facing Alex.

"You're angry at me?"

"Of course I'm angry Liv, you broke protocol, you went alone, and he could have killed you. Another hit to your ribs and it could have caused a break; you could have punctured a rib and died. You can't just do as you please-"

"She's alive Alex, and she's safe that's all I care about. If I lose my job then so be it, but I'm glad I did what I did. He wouldn't have kept her alive for long, he knew we were onto him-"

"Liv...I-I" she takes a deep breath " I care about you, and I know you're not gay, and I know that this isn't even the right time and place to be having this discussion, but-but you get under my skin, I always think about you and I don't want to lose your friendship but I care too much for you to let you get yourself killed, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you at work to keep me focused on the important things like the victims. You're an amazing woman, and you'll make some guy very happy one day but please, don't put me through this again-"

Trying and failing to hold in her tears, Alex brought I hand up to wipe her face, only to have it stopped in its tracks by Olivia, who had walked over to her mid speech. She replaced Alex's hand with hers and began to wipe the tears from Alex's face. So caught up in the moment she jumped up to Olivia and hugged with all her strength, momentarily forgetting about her injuries.

Olivia, who winced only slightly with the force of Alex slamming into her, held her securely, telling her it was ok, to let it all out. After a few minutes Alex settled down and took a step back

"Oh god Liv, your ribs-have I hut you more? I'll go and get a doctor, I'm so so sorry Liv-"

"Sssshhhhh, it's ok, I'm not hurting, and it's ok Alex". Placing both her hands on either side of Alex's face, and wiping the remaining tears with her thumbs, she looked Alex in the eyes and smiled.

"Look at me Alex, I really like you too, and I'm sorry for worrying you and always being a bitch to you, I don't know why I do it, it's just easier than showing my feelings for you. I really like you too-"

With that Alex quickly leaned forward and crushed her lips to Olivia's, wanting to stay like that forever. Her lips slowly moved over Olivia's, kissing her sweetly with so much love, more tears fell. Feeling Olivia smile into the kiss she pulled back and blushed.

"We'll talk about this when we're out of here ok?"

Alex nodded her head quickly, and sat back down on the chair, pulling Olivia to sit back down on her lap.

Three hours later, both women were dosing when they heard a whimper then a scream. Shooting out of the chair the saw Melissa sitting up, crying on her bed. Both women got up on either side of her and hugged her until she cried no more. When the room was quiet they thought she'd fallen back to sleep until they heard a tiny voice,

" 'Ivia?-"

Not quite able to say Olivia, Melissa looked up and waited for Olivia to reply. Shock was written all over Olivia and Alex's face, but they quickly hid it and smiled at the little girl.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Alex?" turning up to look at Alex next, Alex smoothed the hair away from the girls face and replied the same as Olivia.

"I safe now?" Both women teared up again and held on to Melissa as they explained they were safe, and Jake wouldn't hurt her ever again. After giving Melissa some water, she calmly went back to sleep and both women relaxed back into the chair.

When the doctor came in, she said she'd have a bed brought in so they could stay after unsuccessfully trying to get Olivia into her own room. Only one bed was brought in and Olivia told Alex to take it and she'd sit on the bed with Melissa.

...

In the morning that was how Elliot and the team found them. Alex on a camp bed and Olivia flat on her back with Melissa resting half over her still sleeping. Elliot winced slightly when Olivia woke up and realised the weight on her ribs but held Elliot off when he stepped forward in case Melissa woke and was frightened.

"Morning, Just keeping you updated, Jake made it through surgery, he's in ICU at the moment but will make a full recovery. When he wakes up he'll be charged with kidnapping, sexual assault on a minor, attacking a police officer and perverting the course of justice. Cragen and Donnelly are outside, they both want to speak to you, and I brought you some clothes and breakfast-I brought Alex some of your clothes because we don't have a key to get into her place"

Holding up the bags in his hands he placed them on the side table.

"I'll give you a few minutes and send them in".

Alex had woken up during the talk and was now helping Melissa off Olivia. After making sure Melissa was still sleeping, Alex walked to the other side of the bed and helped Olivia out of her hospital gown and into some clothes, trying not to notice Olivia's sweet skin and half naked body. Both women were blushing profusely when Elliot, Cragen and Donnelly walked into the room after Olivia was changed.

...

"How you doing Olivia?" Cragen walked to her and gave her a light hug.

"I'm ok Don, just a few bruises really" Alex snorted once this was said and everyone looked at her smirking.

"Detective, I'm glad you're feeling ok, I'm just here to clear up a few things seeing as my dependable ADA is currently not in her office" Donnelly looked over at Alex who looked down at her feet still blushing.

"Thank you your honour, I'm fine really, I'm just glad Melissa is too".

Donnelly carried on talking for five minutes discussing the repercussions of Olivia's decision and was going to put it forward to IA that she will face a month suspension for endangering herself, but having saved Melissa and the city viewing her as a hero yet again, that is all the action that would be taken. Relief coursed through both Alex and Olivia and small smiles could be seen on their faces.

"Now-I after your statement the doctors have said you'll both be released today so social services are coming in after to speak to Melissa and put her in a home. Her mum was charged with neglect yesterday so she'll be inside for a short time. She doesn't want Melissa back so we'll find her a suitable home"

Whilst Cragen said this, Olivia looked slightly panicked; she didn't want Melissa to go into a home and looked over to Alex trying to convey her thoughts. Alex who felt the same gave a slight nod, she'd hopefully deal with it when social services got here.

...

An hour after the statements were taken, the doctor came in saying Olivia was free to go and they were waiting on social services to come for Melissa. At the time an older women, with slightly grey hair and small build walked into the room announcing she was with social services. Melissa was getting worried with all the people here and hadn't said a word after she told Donnelly what happened in her statement. She wouldn't speak to Cragen or the team. When social services announced she would o to a home until suitable arrangements could be made, Melissa cried and held onto Olivia, speaking for the first time in the presence of the others

"Stay with you Livi, stay with you" Melissa was sobbing into Olivia's shoulder, not looking at anyone in the room. Olivia looked over to Alex, who nodded and asked social services to step outside. 45 minutes later, Alex came in smiling.

"Right, for the time being, Melissa can't stay with you because you're injured-"

"But-"

"No let me finish Liv, she can't stay with you because you need looking after too for a while, so, you'll both come back to my place with me, and I'll take care of you both. I spoke to Donnelly earlier about taking some leave, I'm owed loads"

Olivia was shocked, ecstatic but shocked, she was staying with Alex for a while, in Alex's home, and they were keeping Melissa for a bit. Smiling, Alex went to pick up the bag with the spare clothing in it and went to change in the bathroom attached to the room whilst Olivia happily explained to Melissa she was staying with her and Alex for a while. When Alex was rooting through the bag, she felt a bit nervous it was all happening so sudden. She carefully took out the clothes, hesitant to wear Olivia's underwear and clothing, but changed anyway. Further inspection of the bag had kid's clothes suitable for Melissa, so she got dressed and walked back into the room. Her heart swelled and she saw Olivia telling Melissa she could stay, and the hug Melissa gave her in return. Melissa was still very nervous but she seemed comfortable with Olivia, not so much with her but they could work on it. Helping Melissa change into some clothes, there was a knock on the door. They finished dressing her when the doctor walked in with prescriptions for both Olivia and Melissa. Alex took them saying she's make sure they took them, ignoring the look Olivia was giving her and knowing Olivia hated taken any form of pain killers. The doctor also gave times and dates of appointments Melissa needed to attend with a psychiatrist and left them to it.

...

Having driven them both home in her car that one of the guys must have brought to the hospital for her, she got out and picked up Melissa from the back seat. Olivia was under strict orders not to do any lifting with her ribs and scowled when she realised Alex made sure of this. Walking through the foyer of her apartment she saw her doorman Erik, a really nice old man who was always joking and friendly.

"Hey Erik, Olivia and Melissa are gonna be staying with me a while so can you make sure they never get refused when coming in"

"Sure thing Miss Cabot, and who is this lovely little lady?"

Melissa tensed in Alex's arms, which didn't go unnoticed by Erik who looked down upset. Instead of waiting for an answer he smiled and let the ladies continue the journey to the elevator up to Alex's apartment.

Melissa looked around the apartment from the comfort of Alex's arms with child curiosity. Having never seen a place like it in her life she was slightly nervous and wouldn't let Alex put her down. Alex sat her down on the sofa and put the TV on. Olivia set next to her and Alex went off getting everything ready.

After ringing Elliot to ask for him to do a bit of shopping and she's repay him when she was home, she hung up and went into her only spare room so tidy a few things away before she showed in to Melissa. She placed fresh sheets on the bed and put her own teddy there for when Melissa went to bed. After making a small dinner for them all she went into the living area and stopped short when she saw both Olivia and Melissa sleeping soundly on the sofa. Feeling bad but knowing they needed food with their medication, she woke up Melissa first and sat her down in the kitchen and went to get Olivia. Returning a few minutes later she set out dishing up some sandwiches for everyone to eat. She was joking away with Melissa the whole time, getting her to relax a little. Olivia looked on in pure admiration, having never seen this side of Alex before.

Melissa sat comfortably between Alex and Olivia and the sofa when there was a knock on the door. Alex got up and let Elliot in, who had bags or groceries and a few bags of toys and clothes for Melissa.

He slowly made his way into the living area where Melissa noticed him and tensed. Olivia sat rubbing her back, telling her Elliot was a friend and it was ok. Eventually she calmed down and looked over at Elliot who smiled at her. Although she never spoke to him, she was beginning to relax in his presence, giving everyone that little bit of hope that she would be ok with help and support.


End file.
